Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 346
- * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Villains: * * ** Agent Boyd ** Agent Mathers Other Characters: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Bastion's data disk. Vehicles: * | Notes = *This issue marks an early cameo of Grovel, with his image reflected on the water. However, this image differs considerably from other depictions. His features are horse-like, possibly indicating a Kymellian origin of the character. His following appearances depict him with more amphibian and/or reptilian features. Note that the surroundings of Gambit in this issue are later revealed as illusions. *The Marvel Chronology Project has this information about the characters who are not members of the regular cast: **Bastion appears here directly following X-Men Vol 2 65 (June, 1997). He next appears in X-Men Vol 2 66 (August, 1997). **Callisto appears here following Cable Vol 1 42 (April, 1997). She next appears in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997), though not interacting with the main cast. **This is the earliest chronological appearance for Grovel, who has never received an origin story. **Henry Peter Gyrich appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 344 (May, 1997). He next appears in X-Men Vol 2 65 (June, 1997). He subsequently appears in a flashback in Cable Vol 1 45 (August, 1997) and has a full appearance in Wolverine Vol 2 116 (September, 1997). **J. Jonah Jameson appears here following Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 18 (August, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 7 (June, 1997). **Marrow appears here following Cable Vol 1 42 (April, 1997). She next appears in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347 (September, 1997), though not interacting with the main cast. **Joseph Robertson appears here following Spider-Man: Dead Man's Hand Vol 1 1 (April, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 7 (June, 1997). **Spider-Man appears here following the first story in Marvel Valentine Special Vol 1 1 (March, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Silver Surfer Vol 3 132 **Senator Robert Ralston appears here, on the phone only, following Incredible Hulk Vol 1 436 (December, 1995). **Ben Urich's behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue follows Punisher Vol 3 17 (March, 1997). His next chrononological appearance is in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 423 (May, 1997). **Ken Ellis' behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue follows Spider-Man Vol 1 75 (December, 1996). His next chronological appearance is is Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 22 (November, 1998). **Angela Yin's behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue follows Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 421 (March, 1997). Her next chronological appearance is in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 423 (May, 1997). *This is a spotlight issue for J. Jonah Jameson, who is given more depth and integrity than what he usually gets in Spider-related books. While he would like an end to superhuman vigilantism, he sees Operation:Zero Tolerance as a mass violation of civil rights and approaches the situation from this angle. Spider-Man also gets solid characterization, though no new ground is really covered. He simply manages to get through to Marrow with a hard-learned lesson. **It is somewhat peculiar for Jameson to be the voice of truth-seeking and fact-based reporting. Since the 1960s, he is known for letting his personal biases and obsessions affect what gets printed in his newspaper. *The Marrow featured here is the redesigned and prettified version of the character. Her original looks were rather uglier. The redesign is in anticipation of her upcoming entry into the X-Men team and becomes her standard look. *Marrow may look prettier but remains a killer at heart. Her sole redeeming quality in this issue is her care for her mentor, Callisto. The issue at least implies that she is a world-weary cynic, whose harsh life has given her a harsh outlook. Which is rather better than a villain for the sake of it. *Henry Peter Gyrich is here depicted as rather depressed about the effects of Operation: Zero Tolerance, following previous hints that he privately doubts the purpose and methods of the organization. Meanwhile he appears in various X-titles as the spokesperson of the Operation. *The Agents have also appeared in previous issues as bodyguards to Graydon Creed, though this is possibly the first time they are named. Their status as killer Sentinels implies that they had something to do with Creed's assassination. This would fit with hints that their true master, Bastion, benefited from the assassination and possibly ordered it. However these clues are later ignored and the mysterious assassin of Creed is revealed to be Mystique. *Callisto's motivation in this issue is rather perplexing. She does not want to kill anyone and actually serves as a cooler head than Marrow. She does, however, attack Gyrich and her plans, if any, are left unexplained. *While Callisto and Marrow's initial attack seems impressive, it is never really explained how they managed to tear up the street and wreck a car without going near it. Callisto has an enhanced body and superhuman senses, while Marrow uses her own bones to forge weapons. Neither seems capable of such as a feat. *This issue introduces a subplot about a wounded Callisto clinging to life. It was followed up by several of her following appearances. How she manages to recover without proper medical care was never really explained.n *Bastion's ultimate plot in this issue is to expose the secret identities of the X-Men to the reading public. Which is something few X-villains have sought to do. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}